This invention relates generally to devices for both producing prints as from film exposed upon sighting the device toward an object, and for later viewing the print by viewing into the same device.
A device of the type referred to is contemplated to have great utility, one reason being that the viewer looking into the device to view a print may see the same object that he saw when originally sighting the device to produce the print. This effect is contemplated to be greatly enhanced if the object can be viewed stereoscopically, and if timewise spaced views can be produced, controllably.